Just One of the Guys
by Baka Hanyou Raevyn
Summary: Uma Koda just wants to be normal, just one of the guys, but she can never be normal. Seeing is believing, knowledge is power and both can get you killed. Or worse. Rated M for some language and violence.


**I'm rewriting this story. I liked the general concept but I made of mistakes that were screwing up what I wanted to do later so I needed to go back and fix it. Heres the new version.**

**_Telepathy  
_Sight  
**_Thoughts  
_"Speech"

**Chapter 1 – Seeing**

XXXX

"Koda? Koda... KODA!" Shouts a woman of average height with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

"Wh-what?" Stammers Koda as she pulls off her headphones.

"I've been trying to get your attention of five minutes." Answers the woman exasperatedly. "Put your stuff away, we're almost there."

"OK, mom." Koda complies.

Koda starts to pack her books, journals, assorted electronics, her favorite pillow and blanket back into her bag after returning her headphones to their rightful positions in her ears.

Koda's mother shakes her head at how loud her daughter insists on playing her music but doesn't say anything, not like Koda would hear her anyway. She turns to her husband next to her in the driver's seat and reads him the rest of the directions. In five minutes they reached their new home, an apartment complex in Tokyo.

"Time to unpack the car." Koda's dad says, resigned.

"The movers won't be here until tomorrow, so we'll be using the sleeping bags for tonight." Mom says.

"Did we pack the air mattress in the car or in one of the boxes on the moving truck?" Dad asks.

"It's in the back." Mom laughs. "Koda, can you grab your suitcase from the trunk please?"

Koda turns to her mother seeing that she looked like she was talking to her. "What?"

"Suitcase." Her mom repeats.

"Got it." Koda answers.

She got out of the car and walked to the trunk. Koda wasn't tall but wasn't short either. She stood at about 5'3" with waist length black hair with blue and green streaks, in a messy braid. She has tan skin and has an athletic type body, not too thin but not fat, just right. She walked with a sense of purpose, a slight swagger in her step.

She grabbed the last suitcase and sleeping bag from the trunk and closed it. Following her parents to the stairs, they proceeded to climb the five floors to their new apartment.

XXXX

"Hey, Urameshi! Open the damn door!"

Koda jolted awake to someone shouting on the balcony. She climbed out of her sleeping bag and not being a morning person, or a people person, she proceeded to the front door, yanking it open and stomping over to the person banging on her neighbors door, taking note that it was still dark out and therefore not even morning yet.

"Excuse me, but do you know what time it is?" She asks politely tapping the man banging on the other doors shoulder.

"Huh? The time? No." The man said stupidly, stopping his annoying banging.

"Really? Well since the sun isn't up I'm guessing it's before 5 AM. So why the hell are you being so freaking loud so damn early!!" Koda shouts at the man.

"EEK! Sorry! I just need to get my friend up. We have an important errand to run." He confesses.

"Oh, so that makes it better! Let me help." Koda walks over to the door and kicks it with all her might and it crashes open. "Next time just do that. This way you don't wake me up."

She left him staring in the hall and returned to her room. Hearing an annoyed voice yell, "Who the fuck kicked in my door!?"

"Some crazy girl, but we have bigger problems; Hiei and Kurama are waiting at Koenma's."

"Great. Let's go." The other boy replied sarcastically.

The conversation ended with retreating footsteps and Koda blissfully returned to sleep.

XXXX

"Are you sure you don't want us to come in with you to get you checked in with the office?"

"Yes, mom. I'm a big girl now, and that means I can't have my parents with me in school." Koda laughed.

"Try to go to all your classes. Don't pretend to be lost for a whole period. You want to make a good first impression." Dad said.

"I'll try, no promises." Koda said getting out of the car.

"Do you want us to pick you up after school?" Mom asks.

"No. I'm going to walk home to get a better feel of the city."

"OK. Be safe."

"Bye."

Koda waved to her parents as they drove away. She turned to the school and walked in the front gates. Most of the girls wore short skirts and sailor shirts and stared at her because her skirt was floor length. Koda being a slight tom-boy and just hating skirts, tried to get the school to give her a boys uniform, with no luck, but they gave her a long skirt.

She found the office easy enough. She opened the door to find a secretary sitting behind a desk writing on a yellow legal pad, and a girl with shoulder length brown hair tied in two pig tails sitting in a chair near the secretary's desk.

When they heard the door slam they looked up, the secretary smiled when she saw Koda.

"You must be Uma Koda. I have your schedule right here. By the way, this is Yukimora Keiko. She will be showing you around for the day." The woman said, handing her a paper and indicating the girl sitting next to her desk.

"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you. We have all the same classes so it'll be easy to show you the way around." Keiko said happily.

"Um... hi." Koda offered, slightly put out by Keiko's enthusiasm.

"Do you have your PE uniform? We have it right after home room, which should be starting soon." Keiko continued, oblivious to Koda's hesitance.

Without waiting for an answer, Keiko grabbed Koda's wrist and dragged her out of the office and down the hall.

XXXX

At lunch, Keiko dragged Koda out into the front yard of the school and was headed for a tree in the corner that was occupied by four boys. Koda stiffened when they were close enough to see the boys clearly. She recognized the tall orange haired boy as the one that woke her up the other night.

"Hey guys! I wanted you to meet someone. This is Uma Koda. Koda this is Minamino Shuichi, Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, and Jaganshi Hiei." Keiko said pointing to each boy as she said their name.

"Hi." Koda said offering a small wave. _Well that seems to be my phrase of the day._

"Hey! You're the girl that kicked in Urameshi's door the other night!" Kuwabara burst out.

"That was you?" Yusuke cried. Koda winced at the accusation.

"Sorry. I'm not a morning person and he was making a hell of a lot of noise." Koda apologized.

"You live next to Yusuke?" Shuichi asked.

"Apparently." Koda answered a little rudely.

Koda looked over to Shuichi and the image of a silver fox flashed over his form and a name popped into her head.

**Youko Kurama.**

Koda gave herself a mental shake and turned to look over the other boy, Hiei. Again an image flashed over him, this time a dragon engulfed in black flames, and another name.

**The Forbidden Child.**

Koda shook her head trying to dispel the images and names that she didn't wish to see or hear. She turned her eyes to Yusuke and the image of a white haired tattooed demon flashed over him.

**Maziku.**

Closing her eyes and turning her head to the ground, Koda wills the Sight to leave her so she can look upon these people and not see their secrets. When she looks back up she shes only the people in front of her.

"Where did you move from Miss Uma?" Kurama asks.

"You can call me Koda. I moved from Hokkaido. My parents got transferred." Koda answered.

"What do your pa--" Kurama never finished.

"AHHH!"

All six turned their heads in the direction of the scream. Students were running everywhere. It was hard to tell what was causing the commotion until a beast that had the the upper body and head of a man but with vicious curved horns on its head and the lower body of a goat, charged out of the fray.

The boys exchanged looks behind Keiko and Koda's backs.

"Keiko, take Koda and get somewhere safe." Yusuke said with authority.

Keiko took Koda's wrist but she held firm. "What the hell? How can that be here?" Koda whispers to herself. Kurama and Hiei just catching her words.

"Koda! Come on we have to go!" Keiko pleaded.

Just as Koda snapped out of it and was about to follow Keiko the beast turned its head to the group and charged. Koda and Keiko didn't have anywhere to run but up the tree and that's where they went.

"Come on!" Koda yelled to Keiko.

They dashed to the tree and climbed up as best they could in skirts, Koda having more difficulty because hers was long, but they made it up high enough that they thought they would be moderately safe.

"What about the boys?" Koda asks seeing the boys standing directly in the monsters path.

"They know what they're doing." Keiko answered confidently but her face showed she was scared out or her mind.

Koda looked back at the boys and the charging beast. _If any of what the Sight just showed me was real I hope they start using it. Kami, I hate knowing things I shouldn't._

The boys stood with confidence as the beast charged them. Not showing any fear or urgency to get out of the way as they took defensive stances.

"Get out of the way! Don't just stand there, you'll get killed!" Koda yelled.

In the blink of an eye and a burst of blue light later, the beast was gone. She looked back to the boys and caught Yusuke lowering his hands from what looked like the way a child holds a fake gun.

_The Sight hasn't been wrong yet. They aren't normal either. I won't slip up this time. I don't want to move again. I'll have to watch out for the Dragon and the Fox. They'll be smart._

Keiko started to climb down from the tree, being careful to keep her skirt from catching on anything, Koda just jumped down. She hung back next to the tree as Keiko ran to Yusuke and started checking him over like a concerned mother after her child slips and falls.

Koda didn't notice when Hiei took a place on the branch above her head. Hiei's jagan began to glow purple as Hiei started to search Koda's mind, nothing stood out as overly suspicious. Normal humans shouldn't know about demons or the like. For some reason when Hiei tried to dig deeper into how much she knew about demons, everything disappeared. All the information went blank. Nothing changed in how Koda was standing or acting. Hiei took this and filed away the information for later on, even if he didn't sense anything different about her from a normal human.

Hiei pulled out of her brain and looked to Kurama. _**We'll talk later. The baby might be needed.**_

Kurama nods discreetly. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to have noticed that Koda was leaning on the tree and had seen the whole ordeal.

"How come you didn't run when we told you?" Yusuke asks.

"If you didn't notice there was a charging demon coming at us." Keiko answered.

"Not so loud with the demon comments!" Kuwabara hissed.

_So it was a demon. Damn. _"What was that thing and where did it go? All I saw was a flash of light and then nothing." Koda asks joining the group again.

"Um... nothing?" Yusuke offered.

"I may not be an expert on other worldly things, but I'm sure they don't just disappear in a flash of light." Koda poitned out.

"We didn't do anything to it. The light came from somewhere else." Kurama answered.

"OK... but what caused it?" Koda paused. "Never mind, I would rather not know."

_God damn it! Why won't it leave me? It never stays this long. Go away! I don't want to know any more, knowing too much is just as dangerous as not knowing enough._

"I have a feeling that school is going to be canceled for the rest of the day." Kurama said.

"If not the rest of the week." Yusuke muttered.

"What do we do about this?" Kuwabara asked.

Keiko grabbed onto Yusuke's arm a pleading look in her eyes. "You better not be going anywhere again, Yusuke." She said firmly.

"Leave it to the baby. He'll take care of it." Hiei said.

Koda had no idea what Hiei was talking about. _What does a baby have to do with this?_ Koda thought as she turned to Hiei to ask him.

**The Forbidden Child, part fire demon, part Koorime. Implanted with the Jagan eye. Has a half sister Yu--**

_No! That's not my business!_ Koda shook her head again and turned her eyes to the ground.

This did not go unnoticed by Hiei or Kurama, though. They shared a look that spoke volumes.

"Who's the baby?" Koda asked despite herself.

"An authority figure. He has other people do his work for him. That's why Hiei calls him a baby." Kurama explained.

"Okay. I'm going to go grab my books from my locker and go home. I'll see you all tomorrow." Koda answered, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"I'll walk you home, Koda." Keiko offered.

"That's alright. I'm not going straight home. I want to walk around the city and get a better idea of where everything is, but thanks for the offer." Koda answered, turning and walking away.

"There's something odd about that girl." Hiei muttered when Koda was out of ear-shot.

"So I wasn't the only one who thought her having a clue about demons and stuff was weird?" Yusuke confirmed.

Keiko blinked, "Yusuke, you noticed something?"

"How many humans do you see standing calmly saying stuff about demons? Not many." He defended himself.

"She wasn't calm at all. Her whole body was shaking, like the world was turned on its head." Keiko defended Koda.

"We can talk to Koenma about it. Let's not waste anymore time." Kurama said.

"I have to be home around the time school was supposed to end. Shizuru is making me study all night." Kuwabara informed the group.

"Then let's go." Yusuke ordered.

XXXX

Different smells and sounds filled Koda's senses as she walked around the city. The sidewalks were crowded even during the day and she found herself saying sorry for bumping into people as she gazed around her at her new home town.

She had been walking in ever growing circles around the city for hours. She looked at her watch and saw it was 3:00 PM. School would normally just be letting out so she figured she could get away with a few more hours walking.

Koda wasn't really paying any special attention to where her feet were taking her and somehow ended up in a narrow alleyway. It was still light out but the buildings were so close together most of the light was blocked giving the air a dingy gray hue.

Quickening her steps to be back in the sunshine faster, Koda nearly ran into a man as he stepped out in front of her from an adjoining alley.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Koda apologized as she tried to edge around the man. The man nearly filled the alley with his size.

"Please, let me pass." Koda said politely.

"Now why would we want to do that?" Questioned someone from behind her.

Koda whirled around. Behind her stood another man, just as big as the first. She knew she was in big trouble.

_Shit, shit, shit! These guys don't look like they're here for a welcome to the neighborhood party._

"What do you want? Money? Jewelry? I have neither." Koda said, an edge of panic in her voice.

"Then we'll just have to take something else for payment." The second man said.

"Payment for what? I have no business with you." Koda quipped starting to get angry.

"Oh, but you do. See we own this alley and anyone who passes through has to pay a toll. If you ain't got money or anything valuable then we'll take something else of equal value, your body, for example." The second man elaborated.

Without really thinking, Koda threw her book bag at the second guy and turned and gave the guy behind her a good kick in the groin. Without looking back she fled over the quivering guy holding his crotch. She barely made it five steps before she was grabbed roughly from behind and thrown into the wall next to her. Her head smashed into the wall with a thud and she saw stars. Next thing she knew she was being held against the wall and the man she threw her bag at was trying to rip open her shirt.

"Someone help!!" She screamed at the top of her voice and got her head slammed into the wall for her troubles.

She tried to scream again but was unable to make her mouth move to form words or even sounds. Her vision was blurry, she couldn't hear properly, and something warm was running down her neck. Koda felt herself drifting in and out of lucid thought.

Abruptly, she found herself lying of the ground. Opening her eyes she saw another guy she'd never seen before punch the man that grabbed her square in the face. She closed her eyes again and the next thing she knew the guy she saw punch her attacker was kneeling next to her, gently shaking her shoulder, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you OK to sit up?" He asked. His voice was soothing and deep. He had short blonde hair that fell in his blue eyes.

"I... I think so." Koda managed to say as she slowly regained control of her body.

He helped her sit up to lean against the wall. She reached her hand to the back of her head feeling something wet and slimy. She pulled her hand away and it was covered in blood.

"Let me see that." The boy said quietly. He moved closer to her and examined her head wound. "It doesn't look too deep, but I think you might have a concussion."

Koda only nodded, once again losing the ability to communicate with her mouth. Her eyes started to drift closed and her head slumped to her chest.

"No! Don't fall asleep! Talk to me and stay awake." He ordered.

"What should I say?" Koda asked weakly.

"Tell me about yourself. What's your name? Where do you live? Your dogs name and birthday, anything."

"My name's Uma Koda. I live in an apartment complex next door to Urameshi Yusuke. I don't have a dog. I'm so tired. I need to sleep." Koda replied, drifting off to sleep.

"Koda! Hey, wake up!" The boy tried to wake her but to no avail.

_I've got to get her help. The Doc disappeared after everything with Sensui blew up. Wait she said she lived next door to Urameshi. He's still friends with Kuwabara. I'm sure he'll help._

"Next stop, my old enemies place." The boy grumbled.

XXXX

_Bang! Bang!_

"Coming!"

Yusuke got up from the couch where he and the others were discussing their meeting with Koenma. He went to the door and almost had a heart attack when he opened the door and saw who was standing there with Koda in his arms.

"Seaman! What's going on?" He shouted.

This immediately had the other three on their feet and at the door.

"Koda! What happened to her?" Kuwabara yelled.

"She has a head wound and I think a concussion. I haven't been able to wake her." Seaman explained.

"Bring her in and lay her on the couch." Kurama instructed.

Seaman edged his way in the door and placed Koda on the couch, careful to keep her head from banging down on the arm.

"Tell us what happened as I fix her up." Kurama ordered.

"Alright." Seaman backed away from the couch and looked on from the other side of the room as Kurama worked with his healing plants. "I was walking along the streets after I got out of school and I heard someone scream for help in the alley I had just passed. I ran back and saw two guys jump her. One threw her into the wall and she must have hit her head pretty hard, I heard it hit the wall from the other end of the alley. I called out and the second guy that wasn't trying to rip her clothes off ran at me. Took care of him and went after the other guy. By this time she was barely conscious and fading fast. Took out the other guy and tried to get her to talk to me so she would stay awake. I got her name and where she lived before she passed out. I swear I did nothing to her."

"He's not lying." Hiei remarked.

"Were the guys that jumped her human?" Yusuke asked.

"One hundred percent, nothing out of the ordinary about these guys. They were your typical thugs that pray on the defenseless." Seaman answered.

Koda groaned on the couch and opened her eyes.

"Don't try and sit up. Just lay down." Kurama said soothingly. "How do you feel?"

"Like a train ran over my head. Where am I? I sure as hell don't remember a couch in the alley." Koda remarked.

"You're in my apartment, thanks to Seaman." Yusuke provided the answer.

"Seaman?"

"Me." Seaman stepped into her field of view. "Nice to meet you Koda. Seaman is only a nickname. My real name is Mitarai Kiyoshi. You can call me Seaman if you like."

"How 'bout I call you Left Hook, after that shot you knocked that guy out with. I didn't think anyone heard me." Koda joked.

"No one else on the street even glanced down the alley. Next time you're in a jam where you want people to be paying attention to you, yell something about a fire. They'll come flocking." Seaman remarked.

"Let's make sure there isn't a next time. I need to pay more attention when I'm walking." Koda added.

"Do you remember where you were when you were attacked or what the guys looked like?" Yusuke asked. "'Cause if they're in any of the other gangs I'll pound 'em!"

"Sorry, Yusuke. I don't remember where we were, and I never got a good look at them. I wasn't really all there for most of it." Koda answered.

"They weren't part of any gang I'm familiar with." Seaman offered.

"I'm still gonna find them and pound them. These are my streets! Nobody comes in here and starts making waves unless it's me!" Yusuke declared.

"Yeah! And it's not right to hit girls!" Kuwabara added.

"Thanks for the help guys, but I think I should head next door and make sure my parents aren't freaking out that I'm not home yet. Can we keep this our little secret? I don't want my parents thinking it's too dangerous for me to be out on my own. I want a little bit of freedom here." Koda requested.

"No problem, just don't make a habit of it." Yusuke answered.

"Thanks." Koda stood shakily.

"I'll help you." Kuwabara offered holding his arm out to Koda.

"Thanks, Kuwabara." Koda replied, taking his arm as they made their way out of the apartment.

"I'm guessing you guys were the ones to take out the demon from this morning." Seaman stated, rather than asked, once Kuwabara had rejoined them.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Kuwabara answered.

"Piece of cake! I did all the work!" Yusuke bellowed at Kuwabara.

Soon the two were in another fist fight. Kurama sighed and turned to Seaman.

"It's been a while, Mitarai. Are you done with your old beliefs that humans should be destroyed?" Kurama inquired.

"I saved Koda from an unpleasant adventure, didn't I? That should be proof enough that I don't wish for the human race to be extinguished. Just the people like those guys." Seaman responded. "Do you mind telling me how Sensui died?"

"Yusuke fought with him in Makai, after dying once more. His maziku blood awoke and he killed Sensui. He seemed to want to die, but more than that he wanted someone like Yusuke to be the one to kill him." Kurama explained.

Seaman was silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating Kurama's words.

"Maziku, eh? Battle demon blood. That's rare. When does he leave for Makai to challenge Raizen for his throne?" Seaman asked.

"At the moment, there is no need. But I feel soon there will be. You seem to be more informed of demons then before."

"I've been studying. But I have to leave. It was good to see you guys again. Next time maybe we can meet under better circumstances." Seaman said heading for the door.

"Yes, that would be agreeable." Kurama said.

XXXX

"Mom? Dad?" Koda called as she entered her apartment. "Anyone home?"

She closed the door as she entered and walked into the kitchen. As she entered, she saw a note lying on the counter.

"_Koda, your dad and I went out for a bit. We should be back in a few hours. We left some dinner in the fridge for you. Do your work and lock the doors. Love, mom and dad."_

Koda put the note back on the table and proceeded to her room. Her door is the last in the hall. The furnishings were simple, day bed, desk, chair, two dressers, TV, computer, radio, assorted book shelves overflowing with books, and an empty closet. Piled in one corner where boxes containing winter clothes, bed sheets, and miscellaneous toiletries.

Opening a box and pulling out a pair of soft sweatpants and a shirt Koda left her room to take a shower. Turning the water to hot, she stepped in and gently cleaned all the blood from her hair, neck and back. When she was done, she climbed out, dried off, and dressed in the clothes she set out.

"I don't feel like unpacking." Koda muttered to herself when she returned to her room.

Walking to one of the book shelves, Koda selected a random book and lay down on her bed, pulling the dark blue comforter around her and beginning to read.

Instantly, after reading the first page she wished she had paid more attention to which book she was choosing. The book she now held was a faerie tale book of demons, and other mythical creatures.

"My flaw of the day seems to be not paying attention. I need to get my mind off this stuff." Koda has a tendency to talk to herself, even argue with herself, mostly when she's alone.

Koda looked forlornly at her backpack and decided to forgo her homework because of her recent adventures and went straight to sleep.

Her dreams were troubled. She kept dreaming about demons she's never seen and shadowy people in dark alleys.

XXXX

**How'd you like it? Any and all feedback is welcome, please just be respectful. Chapter 2 should be out soon. I need to tweak a few things though.**


End file.
